


Alphabet fics, Malec and Saphael heavy

by NeedleandChess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleandChess/pseuds/NeedleandChess
Summary: 26 different one shots for my Shadowhunters ships. It's all malec or Saphael but other ships will sparkle through as a side story. This work includes AUs as well as general headcannons I have that I expanded upon.My first work on A03, dedicated to my bae





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae/gifts).



> In which;  
> -There is a family gathering  
> -The unsaid is said  
> And four college students dance with a lamp post.
> 
> (College!AU, Saphael and Malec mundane!au, let's pretend by magic they're all friends prior to college and with a stroke of luck that's rather influential to the plot, they're all on the same campus)

Autumn fell in cool waves across the campus, the emblazoned leaves setting the small college on fire. A gentle mist twisted through the streets, around the buildings and curled up as smokehouse tendrils. It was Tuesday and the days chaotic beauty was lost on Alexander Lightwood. His train to school was late, he'd taken last night's night shift and was extremely tired. Not to mention Magnus was ill which made him hopelessly lonely.  
Not that Simon hadn't tried to cheer him up, the second Lewis had zeroed in on him Alec had immediately been subjected to puns, a broken headphone shoved into his ear for Simons latest bad song, endless pitying glances and at one point (and it took a lot of forced calm not to kill the poor boy) a hug. Alec just wanted to go home, which in all honesty was probably a first. His thoughts of home centered around his screaming mother and despondent father but that was just to cover up the thoughts that hurt more. Thoughts of Izzy. Thoughts of Max. Home home. But that wasn't an option anymore and it looked like Alec was just going to have to put up with that.  
Simon finally relented enough to leave Alec some headspace and nodded cheerfully when Alec announced he was going back to his dorm. One of the perks about sharing with Raphael meant he had a good four or five hours to himself until Raph got back from work. Normally it was a godsend to just be alone for a while. To be alone but not lonely. To reset himself for further interaction. Tonight he was lonely. He found himself missing Simon, as he stretched out on his bed. At least he would fill the empty silence.  
He looked at the clock. 5:16pm. He'd been eighteen for half an hour. No one knew, not even Magnus. He hated it when people made a fuss over him-and no one had asked-so he didn't mind not sharing. It was his first birthday without Isabelle or Max though, and the quick bursts of sadness hurt. Like living ghosts. He wanted Izzy to run in and he wanted to pretend to be upset she hadn't knocked. He wanted to taste her burnt cake and question again and again (as he had every year) how on earth the cake was black but the inside was still raw dough. He wanted Max to give him a card that was unseen as it was apocolyptically covered in glitter. He wanted them both on his double bed back home with the TV spluttering static and small fragmented pieces of the Harry Potter movies to come through (another birthday tradition. Max knew the whole first movie off by heart and usually theatrically acted out the parts the static covered up). When Alec closed his eyes he could almost feel it. He could hear Izzys laugh at Maxs' retelling and pretended that the doors slamming closed around campus were his parents going out to come back soon and give him his last present of the day. Always cufflinks.  
And then it hurt too much to breathe and Alec stretched out and tried to call Magnus. His boyfriend didn't pick up but he text immediately after.  
'Missed your call, sorry. Message you again after I get a power nap, starting to feel better!'  
Alec responded 'Glad you're feeling better. Make sure you have lots to drink'  
Alec didn't get a message back.  
At almost lightning speed, four things happened in quick succession.  
1\. Simon burst into the room with a cake. It wasn't lit and if Alec had had time to reflect upon this, he would've remembered with fondness that Simon was not trusted with fire.  
2\. Magnus was there, sniffling and coughing up a frenzy, but he was there.  
3\. Raphael had crates of bottles of alcohol and it was being 'dios'-ed into the tiny room.  
4\. From behind all of them was his little sister who had a glowing smile as she and him swayed from side to side to look past the other three and see each other. It had been months. It had been so many months.  
"I don't-" Alec stopped. It was all he could say. He didn't even know the words to say he didn't know what to do in this situation.  
"Hey babe" Magnus whispered to him, his voice hoarse. He shivered feverishly and Alec longed to wrap his arms around him. But he was frozen.  
"heY BABE X2 AM I RIGHT? MAN YOU NEVER SAW THIS COMING I WAS SUCH A GOOD ACTOR TODAY I COULD HAVE BEEN A DRAMA STU-"  
"Simon, honey, shut up" Raphael said to him. His words were sarcastic but his eyes lingered on Simon long enough for a blind person to see that he meant the words with affection.  
"Hey big bro" Isabelle smiled. She came forward tentatively, trying not to hit or knock into anyone or thing.  
When she was close enough, they stared at each other a minute. Then her face was in his chest and his arms were around her and he could have cried. He was never quite sure if he did.  
"Your boyfriend seems nice" she whispered to him.  
"Iz"  
And that's all there was to say. That's the thing with people you love. Sometimes silence is a full conversation. In one sentence, Izzy said everything Alec needed to hear. In one word, Isabelle heard the brother she'd missed over the last five months.  
Raphael opened one of the three crates and Magnus managed to look both sheepish and annoyed at the same time.  
Alec pulled away from Isabelle and took Magnus by the hand, gently laying him down and tucking him into his bed.  
"We'll celebrate when your better bae" he said to him as he kissed his forehead "and when you're better we'll discuss how you knew it was my birthday"  
Magnus grinned his usual crooked grin.  
"The night is wasting everybody" Simon said as he took a drink out of his bottle "say good night to your darling, birthday boy, and let's celebrate!"  
Magnus nodded and shut his eyes pretending to be asleep (although it's possible he did actually fall asleep before they left the room.  
Three hours later Simon was wearing a tie around his head (he maintained he battled a squid for it but no one knew how he got it) and was convinced he could sing "Sweet Caroline" on the karaoke. Less than twenty minutes later Raphael was on a table and screaming the words to Welcome to the Black Parade in Spanish.  
Half an hour after that Isabelle had an interesting conversation with her high heel. Singular. There was a lot of giggling. No one asked.  
Mere minutes after that they all stumbled outside and began the walk home. A downpour soon caught up with them and Alec began to drunkenly mumble "Iiiiiiim siiiiiingiiing in the rain" while Simon pole danced around a lamp post. Raphael picked up the crumpled and broken Autumn leaves that littered the ground and pretended to fan them out like dollar bills. Alec's drunken song reached a crescendo as the neighborhood cats howled along with him and Isabelle fell on the floor laughing, desperately clutching her phone as she recorded them all.  
Dawn swept over the sky and the downpour slimmed into a drizzle as they all got back home (Simon was going to sleep in Raphaels bed as Izzys college was a few mile away).  
They had an amazing time embarrassing each other as they retold the night to Magnus (who was disgruntled to be awakened but smiled at the coming hangover they'd be succumbed to). In a drunken haze, Alec curled up into Magnus and told him he loved him. Shocked, Magnus replied that he loved him too but it appeared that Alec was flat out.  
It was the first time they'd said it and Magnus couldn't help but feel it should've been in a different circumstance. It was what it was. 'And', Magnus thought, 'it'd be funny to freak him out with it tomorrow'.  
Tomorrow.  
What a blissfully happy word.


End file.
